nicholastakekaltaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Sexxahass
The main character of the series,Nicholas turned from being the prince of the family to being the heir then to the biggest leader and the ladies man and then to everybodys fool. Past Nicholas is the older brother of Leonardo and the younger brother of Katelyn and also the first son of Viktor&Elisabetta Sexxahass. He never had a good relationship with his mother nor his father and Katelyn was the mother figure at his life. His mother would usualy cheat on his father and everyone was well aware of that and Nicholas promised himself to never trust and love anyone like Viktor loved Elisabetta. He never had a good relationship with his brother as Leonardo was usually jealous of him due to the fact that he was older and so he was one step closer to the inheritance than him though both had a close relationship with the heir Katelyn. Nicholas's mother died during a car accident when he was 10. His father was devastated and then got married to Iridane Vineyard a year after. Nicholas had no feelings about Iridane,he didnt really care much about her. He lost his virginity at age 14 and left the girl after the intercourse. He met Johanna at a ball and two became really close friends. He got into Norewood High a nd met James Decoy there and two became really close friends either. At age 17 he met Jeannifer "Jeanny" Hunt and both became lovers. When he turned 18 Jeanny "died" making Nicholas even more cold-hearted. He then got into Saint Jaqueasz (pronounced:Jack-uu-asszz) College and mastered in Political Science. He had many whores by then that he decided to have his own whore house. Years later he met Barbara "Barbie" Ramirez on a cruise to Africa and he got insanely drunk and proposed to her. He left the cruise just as he got sober and made sure Barbie would never find him. Mental State Through the series Nicholas is probably the second character that changed a lot -first being James-. Nicholas went from a non-caring businessman playboy into a paranoid adult. He started to fear death and had guards around him and all times. He seems to get even more paranoid at the end of the season 2. Enemies Nicholas seems to have more enemies than friends. His biggest enemy before was Alrick Hunt and basically the whole Hunt family. During the series the number of enemies rised up and Aeron Ironside,Bernart Bachmann, Barbara "Barbie" Ramirez, Raquelle Svlov-Ironside,Chelsea Thorsten and even James Decoy himself turned out to be his enemy. Jeanny Jeanny was Nicholas's first love. Their relationship seems somewhat close to what James had with Katelyn. They had a forbidden love since Jeanny was a Hunt and Nicholas was a Sexxahass. He knows nothing about Jeanny's true death and thinks she suicided because of him. Selene "Sassy" Hadley According to Nicholas he truly thought Sassy was just another whore for him. He knew that she was obsessed and used her for everything. Though it is known that he told her his secrets so high chance Sassy was also a close friend of him. When Sassy shot him he calls her as his "last kaltak". Madison Grey We dont know if Nicholas truly loved Madison or not even though he states Madison as his last love though during James's vision we see that Nicholas and Madison were meant to be. Nicholas doesnt know that Madison was actually an actor Barbie hired nor does he know the truth about her. He doesnt even know that James killed her so everything about her is still a mystery for him and he doesnt really want to find it out.